Hoverboard zPrix Invitational
The Hoverboard zPrix Invitational was introduced to WildStar players on September 11th, 2015 during the Casual Friday Livestream. Players were able to run the event with their characters for several hours prior to the event's removal at 7pm PDT. This event is expected to take place on the live servers in October of 2015. There are three races and the quests are currently set up as dailies, so it's once per day per character. The only way to practice it was to have the NPC at the end return the player to the beginning and simply not turn the quest in till they were satisfied with their times. Once the quests were accepted in the player's home city, the quest tracker provided a teleport icon for each race. This is to assist players getting to the locations, especially since one of the events is in Dominion territory and one is in Exile territory. Players on PVP servers will still remain flagged for PVP and characters on PVE servers can still be attacked by the guard NPC of the opposite faction. All players can still draw aggro from the local mobs but the players in the race itself will have their threat reduced dramatically and that combined with the increased hoverboard speed make the possibility of getting dismounted or slowed by mobs extremely low. The NPC's at the end of each race can send players back to their home city if they wish to return. The rewards include pieces to the zPrix costume set. The event took place on the PTR during Closed Beta, so everything is subject to change prior to the event's launch on live and more content may be added to subsequent events. Also introduced during the livestream was the z88 Hoverboard that was created specifically for the event. Details of how to aquire it were not explained, nor was the inspiration (although if you read through the rewards and watch the livestream, the influence from certain movie franchise throughout the event is rather obvious). The flare accessories were named LeDorian after the Wildstar character Dorian Walker, whilst at the same time being the rearranged form of Delorian, the car on which the board is based. 'Celestial River Rush' ' ' Rewards: (chose one) *Title: The Slacker *zCap - Helm costume piece. (Appearence similar to multicolor baseball cap, appears to be dyeable but only to a single color/channel) *zKicks - feet costume piece *1.21 Gigazaps - Item restricted in PVP and PVE instances. Consumable. "The speed boost from this electrical blast may cause accidental temporal displacement. Residual static may accidentally strike pets." Item can be sold. *Burning Track - Decor item, creates a burning line of fire when placed, can be re-sized 'Savannah Speedway' Rewards: (Choose one) *Title: The Bojo *Burning Track - Decor item, creates a burning line of fire when placed, can be re-sized *88-Proof Boardwax - Item restricted in PVP or PVE instances. Consumable. "Hop on the board and keep moving. You might see some serious trouble". Item can be sold *zCap - Helm costume piece. (Appearence similar to multicolor baseball cap) *zKicks - feet costume piece 'Whitevale Wipeout' ' ' Rewards: (Choose one) *Title: The Butthead *Burning Track - Decor item, creates a burning line of fire when placed, can be re-sized *10:04 Lightning Bolt - Decor item, creates a bolt of lighting directed downward from the sky. Animation repeats every few seconds. The point of 'impact' has an animation of dirt and sparks flying. *zPants - Legs costume piece *zVest - Chest costume piece Gallery File:WildStar Hoverboard zPrix Invitational! - September 11, 2015|Livestream of Hoverboard xPrix Invitational Livestream zPrix Invitational Burning Track decor item .png|Burning Track decor item zPrix Invitational 1004 Lighting Bolt decor item.png|10:04 Lightning Bolt zPrix Invitational zCap.png|Hoverboard zPrix - zCap helm costume piece Category:Updated for F2P model Category:Events